Back to Basics
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Lemony is back up to her old tricks again... PWP and proud of it, senseless smut. Classic Lemony Story. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** I've been doing some thinking, and I believe its time for me to get back into old habits and now I'm feeling particularly naughty...

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki gasped as she was forced onto her knees. The blindfold over her eyes was ripped away from her face. Her eyes darted around fearfully. Where she was? Well, she was in a lush but dimly-lit bedroom. There was enormous bed in the center of the room with shimmering red silk drapes and bedding. Rukia's eyes darted from left to right until a figure appeared from behind her.<p>

"Hello, hello, my dearest Rukia," Gin Ichimaru purred to the frightened girl,

"Captain Ichimaru?" Rukia said fearfully,

"The one and only," He hummed sitting at the foot of the huge bed and crossing his long legs lavishly. Rukia glanced from left to right, the entire room was pitch-black with shadows, the only thing that could be seen was the luxurious bed. There were no doors, no windows, just darkness everywhere. Rukia fumbled furiously to find her Zampakto when she realized she'd just been kidnapped! She wasn't going down without a fight, dammit!

"Looking for this?" Gin chuckled holding up Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Now she was totally defenseless...

"Relax little rabbit," The silver-haired captain purred, "I just want to talk...and perhaps something else..." His voice was raw with lust, it sent shockwaves rocketing up Rukia's spine. What on earth did he need to her talk about? Especially in such a strange location?

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Gin said teasingly playing with her sword. "I'm going to take what I've always wanted, and give you what you need..."

"What?" Rukia gasped, Gin chuckled.

"I know how you feel about me, Rukia." He said heatedly, "I've known for a long, long time."

Rukia threatened to have a heart-attack! What in the name of God was going on! She didn't utter a word as she let Gin elaborate on that statement.

"I knew long before I left to go to Hueco Mundo," He said, Gin was talking about the Winter War. The fox-faced man only left by the command of Head Captain Yammamoto as a spy to assassinate Aizen. Although Gin failed in his endeavors. He was nearly killed himself and would have certainly died from his injuries had it not been for Orihime and her ability to agate things. Even though Gin didn't succeed in his mission, he was welcomed back to the Soul Society and was reinstated as Captain of Squad 3 after that not so important guy killed himself. However, Gin was still the same old dangerous, sly, and sadistic man he always was.

The words the sly Captain spoke were true. From the moment they first met Rukia found herself longing for him, although she'd never admit it to herself. She yearned for Gin _long_ before he left, and _long_ after he returned.

Gin chuckled once all the color in Rukia's face vanished. He had her, she'd been busted.

"You don't know what you're talking about...I...I don't think about you..." The raven-haired girl lied weakly, she getting kinda woozy...

"Oh?" Gin said arching an eyebrow, "Is that why you fantasies about me while you're fucking Renji?"

Rukia's heart jumped at the harsh curse word.

Gin continued, "Is that why you lay awake at twiddling your fingers in your delicious, little pussy while whispering my name?"

Rukia thought she was going to pass the hell out! This couldn't be happening! And yet, it was.

"That kiddie sex you and Renji are having is nothing compared to what I can give you," Gin growled licking his lips, Rukia's entire body froze.

"So Rukia, do you want to be fucked by the fox-faced Captain of Squad 3?" Gin purred, Rukia's mouth moved yet no words formed.

"You...you can't do this..." She sputtered, "This is rape..."

Granted, Rukia was lying down to her very soul. She wanted Gin more than anything, but she didn't want it like this...

"Oh Rukia," Gin said shaking his head, "You silly girl."

Gin reached out and gently grabbed her hand. He guided Rukia onto her feet and spun her around. Before she knew what was happening, the younger Kuchiki was blindfolded again.

After a moment the black rag was removed from her eyes and Rukia found herself standing in front of Squad 13's barracks. She winced when the bright sunlight flooded her vision. Swiveling on heel, she turned to Gin.

"Wha...wha?" Was all Rukia could say, Gin snickered.

"You're free to go Rukia," The fox-faced Captain hummed shrugging uncaringly, "You had your chance and you blew it. And to think, you and I could have had a lot of fun together. I guess we'll never know, now will we? See ya' around, my little rabbit..." With that Gin began to walk away until he shunpoed and disappeared entirely. Rukia stood there, mouth agape. What the fuck had just happened? Although she wanted him to stop, she couldn't ignore the burn between her legs. She didn't think he'd actually let her go. Then again, this was Gin Ichimaru, the most unreadable person in the Soul Society.

Rukia frowned and made her way inside Squad 13. Originally, she'd been walking back to Kuchiki Manor that afternoon sense Ukitake had dismissed her for the day. Then all of a sudden she found herself blindfolded and kidnapped by Gin only to be returned to her original destination. Had he actually snatched her in broad daylight? Once again, this was Gin Ichimaru...the man who Rukia so desperately wanted to fuck.

"Dammit!" Rukia hissed to herself, "Why didn't I just play along with it? I bet his cock is huge..."

Well, no sense crying over spelled milk, so to speak. She had her chance and like Gin said, she blew it.

Big time.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood in the shower letting he warm water cover her body. Her face was screwed up as she scrubbed herself. The younger Kuchiki was mad as hell. Why? Because she'd just had a very wet dream about her and Gin and she woke up in wet spot she caused as a result of climaxing in her sleep. She'd dreamt of herself on her hands and knees being fucked hard by Gin from behind, a pale fist tangled tightly in her black hair, and the other pale hand slapping her ass while he pumped his cock into her over and over with Gin's head thrown back in pleasure.<p>

"Fuck!" Rukia swore to herself as a wave of heat crashed over her body at the thought. The raven-haired girl knew in the back of her mind Gin could have given her the best sex of her life! Why, oh, why hadn't she just run with idea of letting him fuck her into conniptions?

The words Gin spoke were true. She'd harbored feelings for him before he left with Aizen. Truthfully, it was fear, but it was more fear of attraction. Whenever he was near it felt like snakes were coiling around her neck, thus making her tongue tied and stopping any words from coming out. He also wasn't afraid to invade her space, which unnerved her more. He was sly and dangerous, is that what Rukia found so provocative about him?

She thought about his looks, Gin would be quite the stud muffin to have on top of you pumping and humping. Rukia wracked her brain more...How many men in Soul Society, World Of The Living, or Hueco Mundo had sterling silver hair. No, there wasn't anyone else with liquid mercury locks. And what about his face, it was angular and sharp as a razor. Gin was tall, almost amazingly so standing at six-feet-two-inches he towered over Rukia. His body was snake-like, long, thin, and made up of nothing but sinewy muscles.

"Shit..." Rukia thought to herself a blood rushed to her clit, making it swell with arousal. Now she was really kicking herself in the head for not letting Gin have his wicked way with her...

"Well, its too late now." She said stepping out of the shower, drying herself off, and slipping into a fresh nightie. Someone like Rukia would sleep in a pair of normal pajamas, but her Nii-sama demanded she sleep in these obscenely small night gowns.

After two long weeks Rukia thought she was losing her mind. Every other night she had erotic dreams about Gin, in fact, it was starting to scare her.

At the barracks during training she would make stupid mistakes. That normally wasn't like her. She'd screw up Hido incantations, forget proper sword handling, and get distracted in battle. Ukitake grew concerned about his subordinate and decided it was time for a talk. He'd called her into his office one day determined to get to the bottom of this new-found carelessness

"Rukia," He said compassionately noting the small black bags under her eyes, "Are you feeling ok? Is something bothering you?"

Rukia shook her head furiously, "No, no Captain. Why would you think that?" Her eyes were shifting nervously, a tell-tell sign she was lying though her teeth.

"Are you sure?" The white-haired Captain continued, "You seem a bit...er...distracted lately, I'm worried about you."

Rukia let out a nervous laugh in a sad attempt to ease her Captain's concerns. "Oh I'm fine, promise."

Then a mischievous chuckle flowed from behind her. Rukia froze, her eyes grew wide, and she turned white as snow.

"Oh dear," A familiar sing-song voice purred, "Is something wrong with our little Rukia, Captain Ukitake."  
>Rukia jumped and yelped when she felt a cold, boney hand graze the small of her back. Who should be standing behind but that silver-haired enigma.<p>

"Ah, Captain Ichimaru, what can help you with?" Ukitake asked smiling warmly. Gin didn't look up at the sickly captain, instead his steely gaze lay squarely on Rukia...who was looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to interrupted," Gin purred with false niceness, "But I'm afraid we have a Captain's Meeting today."

"Oh that's right," Ukitake said, "Rukia, we'll talk later. Please watch the barracks until I return."

"Yes Captain." Rukia said her voice shaking slightly. Gin laughed in his throat.

"You're so lucky to have such an obedient subordinate, Captain Ukitake," Gin said leaning slightly so that Rukia had no choice but to look up at him. "Be careful, I might try to steal her from you..."

Ukitake didn't take Gin's words to heart. He knew Gin was just trying to scare her. An uncomfortable silence gripped the room for a few agonizing seconds before both Captain's left the room leaving Rukia alone. Once she in the clear she shuddered uncontrollably, damn Gin's touch felt good...Rukia couldn't keep fooling herself, she knew what she had to do...

* * *

><p>Gin was sitting in his office going over paperwork for the day. It was late, going on midnight actually. He was about to call it a day when there was a soft knock at his door.<p>

Now who could that be?

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Playing up to my old tricks again...and this time, I'm feeling very, very naughty well without further ado...REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony: **Hello, hello my lil reader people. I'm still feeling deliciously naughty. I'M SITTING ON MY THINKIN' MAT AGAIN! ^_^ Btw, I was listening to Don't Tease Me by Sean Paul if that's important to anyone.

**Wicked: ***flips through Shakespeare book* Bloody good for nothing idiot. Speaking of idiots, Jay R do you see this *holds up leather whip* Surely you know what I'm going to do with it...*evil smirk*

**Awesome: ***plays XBOX* *yells at TV* *not paying attention at all*

* * *

><p>Rukia was the end of her pitiful rope. She couldn't take this anymore! Every other thought that crossed her mind had to do with fucking Gin. It was going on midnight and here she was standing outside the fox-faced Captain's office door. Trembling, she knocked lightly.<p>

"Come in." A sing-song voice called, Rukia swallowed hard. There was no turning back now. Her hand shaking, she turned the knob and stepped inside. Surely enough, Gin was sitting behind his desk, hands clasped in front of him, and smirking devilishly.

"Ah, Rukia..." He purred, "What can I do for you? Please make yourself comfortable..."

Gin motioned to a wooden chair sitting in front of his desk. Rukia sat down and was careful not to twiddle her fingers nervously. As they say, never let em' see ya' sweat...right? However that was easier said than done for Rukia at the moment...

Gin's smirk grew. Rukia certainly looked uncomfortable. Poor thing, these past two weeks must've been horrible for her.

"My dearest little Rukia," The captain hummed the glints of lights in his eyes sweeping over her, "What brings you to my office at such a late hour?"

He knew what brought her, Gin just wanted to hear Rukia say it.

"I needed to talk to you, Captain." Rukia said her voice was smaller than a church mouse. Gin's smirk stretched until it practically touched his ears...oh this was gonna be fun...

"Really?" Gin replied licking his lips, "And what could you possibly have to see me about?"

Gin was battling against his smirk growing wider. He knew damn good and well Rukia wanted him the way a fat kid wanted cake. He could tell; especially with the way she avoided his eyes. The poor younger Kuchiki was torn between her head and her pussy. Gin liked that. Very, very much.

Rukia's face burned hot with a blush. She was trying to put these words together: "Gin I wanna be fucked by you" But for some odd reason her mouth wouldn't spell out those words!

Rukia swallowed, "Its uh...a person issue, Captain..."

Gin made an exaggerated motion of raising his eyebrows and looking surprised. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms, smirking.

"A person issue?" He repeated, "Do tell, my dearest Rukia."

Rukia's face turned cherry-red. Oh dear lord.

"Well it...uh...it has to with our last...encounter. My duties have been suffering in Sqaud 13...and...and...I haven't been sleeping very well..." Rukia began,

"Sounds like you need to see Unohana my little rabbit. What am I suppose to do about your lack of sleep and problems with work?" Gin purred the tiny red glints of light in his narrowed slits glinting at her.

Rukia started hyperventilating. Sweet Mary mother of God he was going to _torture_ her with this...

"You're the reason I can't sleep and why I'm distracted," Rukia blurted out getting some base in her voice. Gin looked at her coolly, secretly he was undressing her with his eyes.

"And why is that?" He purred letting his tongue sweep across his lips, Rukia sat there frozen like solid ice.

"Because...because I keep...dreaming about you..." The raven-haired girl answered feeling as if she'd pass out at any given moment.

"Having nightmares are we, little rabbit?" Gin teased his smirk finally unable to stretch any further. Oh this was so much fun! Why hadn't Rukia come to him sooner?

Rukia was seething inwardly. She would bet her bottom dollar that Gin knew exactly what she was dreaming out! He wasn't this easy for her. Nope, not easy at all, that smiling bastard.

Gin was grinning openly now.

"My dreams are...are...wet..." Rukia admitted her gymnast of a stomach doing back flips as she spoke. Gin chuckled lowly.

"Your dreams involve drowning, my little Rukia?" He teased,

"No..." Rukia said swallowing. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Here was the moment of truth..."My dreams are...erotic."

Gin was loving every minute of this. His cock was straining in his robes as he stared at Rukia. She was a tiny thing, but Gin liked that, Rukia was perfect in terms of size as far as he was concerned. The younger Kuchiki had pretty lips, Gin imagined those lips wrapped around his cock...

"So what do your erotic dreams have to do with me, Rukia?" The silver-haired Captain questioned already knowing the answer. His voice fell to hissing sensual tone, it shot right between Rukia's legs. Oh dear God, this was too much.

"Captain," Rukia said some authority in her voice, "I want you to...make the dreams go away."

Gin's smile actually fell.

"That was not the answer I was looking for. This time, be more honest," He said, Rukia looked at everything but Gin. Shit, how was she supposed to word her response this time.

"I want you to..." Rukia began thinking on her feet, "To give me another chance."

Gin shook his head playfully, "Try again."

Rukia stared at him, her face was absolutely dreadful. Good Lord in Heaven he was going to make her say it out loud...

"Ok, ok..." Rukia finally said. She looked at the ceiling and swallowed, "I want to be fucked by you, Gin Ichimaru."

And the truth shall set you free!

"Now that's what I like to hear," Gin purred, now with the truth out it was time to take Rukia out...out of her robes that is.

"However..." Gin growled lustfully, "You turned me down once. How do I know you won't do it again?"

Rukia was getting irritated. She was sexually frustrated and Gin kept asking stupid questions that he already knew the answers to, "You should know because I came to you, didn't I?"

"Oh dear, we aren't very friendly," Gin chuckled highly amused by this. His brain then hatched an idea, the fox-faced man wanted to see just how willing Rukia was...

"I want proof you won't run away," Gin hummed, Rukia arched an eyebrow.

"Proof? Like what?" She asked getting a bit frightened and turned on at the same time. Was he gonna fuck her right here...in his office? Make her give him a blow-job? Goodness gracious delight...

"I want to see your breasts. Show them to me," Gin demanded getting comfortable in the chair, his erection standing at attention beneath the table. Rukia was seeing stars. She swallowed so hard her throat hurt, he wanted...to see...her...

"My...my breasts?" Rukia repeated slowly, Gin chuckled lustfully.

"Is there an echo in here? You heard me, Rukia. I don't have time to play games with you. Now show me what nature has blessed you with." Gin was rock hard and tired of screwing around.

Rukia felt a pulse rush through her at Gin's authority. Fuck, this was starting to get hot and with every second that passed their arousal grew.

Slowly, she stood up and began untying the sash of her shinigami robes. Rukia got hotter and hotter until she was ready to spontaneously combust. She'd never done anything like this before. Rukia had sexual encounters, yes, but never anything of nature. It was different...lusty...and oh-so naughty...

Gin had to the fight the urge of biting his lower lip in excitement. He'd managed to successfully plant a seed of desire within Rukia and now he was about to reap the sweet reward. He knew she'd give in sooner or later, all she needed was the proper persuasion.

Finally the white sash came undone and Rukia shrugged off her upper robes. Beneath the black fabric she was wearing a lacy, cute pink bra. Gin made a sound in the back of his throat. The raven-haired Kuchiki's body was downright exsuite. Now all that was left to wonder about was how she felt on the inside...

Although Gin's expression was unreadable, the was undoubtedly some heat in his body language. Secretly, Rukia loved this. No one had ever seen her body before exposed before. Usually, when she had sex with Renji she covered herself with a bed sheet or she was wearing a nightie. But Gin...oh, Gin was certainly not Renji and he wanted to see her. All of her.

"Come here Rukia..." Gin growled beckoning her with his finger. Rukia bit her lower lip and stood on the side of the desk. Gin scooted his chair out and motioned for her sit in his lap. Slowly she straddled his waist. Gin licked his lips as he drank in the sight of Rukia on top of him. She was hot and so ready to be fucked. Without a word, he reached around and unclasped her bra. Rukia gasped when he pulled it from her shoulders and tossed it lazily to the floor. She felt his cock throb beneath her once her breast dropped into view. The massive organ was pressing between her legs only being restricted by two sets of robes. From what Rukia could tell, Gin was packing.

Gin drew in a sharp breath when he got an eyeful of her perfectly formed blossoming breasts and deliciously hard pink nipples.

"Very nice, my little rabbit," He breathed silkily running his hands up and down her sides. "Now caress them for me. Slowly."

Extremely turned on and blinded by her arousal, Rukia did as Gin asked and ran her hands done her creamy skin. Feeling incredibly sexy, she licked her lips making Gin hiss. What Rukia hadn't realized was, she was grinding painfully slow against the bulge in Gin's robes.

"Squeeze them, Rukia. Hard." Gin groaned, once again Rukia abided by the command. The fox-faced captain exhaled sharply when the soft, creamy flesh ballooned through her fingers. By now Gin felt he had to sit on his hands to keep from tearing into her. But he couldn't resist teasing her a bit further...

"Your nipples..." He said huskily grabbing onto her waist and assisting her grind, "Tweak them..."

Rukia pulled the hard nubs between her fingers making Gin's narrowed eyes widen slightly. Rukia's eyes were closed, her head was leaning back and she imagined these were Gin's hands on her body making her feel this good. By now the heat radiating off of them would have been enough to burn down the fucking barracks. Gin's fingers dug into her waist and he grimaced. He stopped Rukia sensual grinding abruptly, picked her up, and sat her down on the desk.

Gin sat with his eyes closed for a moment. His face straining to keep his aloof smile in place. Shit, he'd nearly cum himself from teasing Rukia. With his eyes still fully closed, he fought back his impending climax. After a moment or two, Gin leveled his head the crimson glints of light in his eyes laid squarely on Rukia. He hurriedly discarded his captain's haori and gave to the younger girl.

"Cover yourself, now." He demanded his voice going from a silky caress to solid steel. More confused than anything, Rukia pulled the white fabric over her shoulders. It draped over her tiny body thus covering her significantly.

"What?" Gin chuckled adjusting himself slightly, "You thought I was going to fuck you right here in my office? Naughty, naughty Rukia. Keep that up and I'll have to punish you..."

Rukia felt a gush of lubrication escape her. If he kept toying with her, she was going to lose her ever-loving mind! Once Gin regained his composure he reclined in the chair. He smirked and licked his lips.

"I'm not going to fuck you right just because you want me to," He hummed, "You made _me_ wait and now I'm gonna make _you_ wait."

Rukia's heart dropped. Fuck everything, she should have seen this coming! What happened just a moment ago did nothing but add fuel to the ever-growing fire between her legs, now Gin was giving the flame time to smolder.

"How long?" Rukia breathed desperately wanting to know when she'd get some relief. Gin put his finger to his chin.

"Hmmm, how about this Friday my little rabbit..." The silver-haired captain purred, "I'll come for you then and don't make plans because we're going to be busy."

"Friday," Rukia repeated nodding her head slightly. Today was only Wednesday, a few more days wouldn't kill her...or so she hoped.

"Hm-hm. I'll come for you when I'm ready, but I won't tell you when I'll be there. Just watch your back my dearest Rukia..."

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

Gin was going to take her by surprise again! The idea was downright animalistic...predatory...wild... Rukia wasn't afraid, if anything she was shuddering with excitement! That meant for the next few days she'd be looking over her shoulder waiting for Gin to snatch her and take her to a place of sheer freaking bliss! What more could one little Kuchiki ask for!

"I'm warning you Rukia..." Gin said lowly his voice laced with danger and lust, "I'm not Renji. Be prepared for anything... I intend to be very thorough with you..."

"Ok..." Was all Rukia could force weakly out of her mouth, this was turning her on like no other! Rukia's legs wobbled like pillars about to crumble away when she slid off the desk and walked towards the door. Everything that needed to be said was now out in the open and all they had to do was wait...

Til Friday...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>Ok reader people, there's an update. *lies down across Thinkin Mat* I'm so freaking comfortable ^_^...

**Wicked**: *shakes head* Jay R, you old troll, do you think I like punishing you? I do actually, but usually you have it coming. So, I'm giving you a ten second head start *cracks whip* Ten...nine...eight...seven...

**Awesome: ***screams at TV* YOU ZOMBIE SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EAT MY FUCKING BRAINS! EAT BULLETS YA' UNDEAD BASTARDS! *shoots like a bitch on PMS on video game* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *reloads* Rest in peace, ya' filthy animal...

**Lemony&Wicked: ***looks at one another* *shakes heads* Damn video games.

**Wicked: **six...five...four...three...two...one...REVIEW!


End file.
